


【哈德】战区玫瑰

by Minzsanh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minzsanh/pseuds/Minzsanh
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	【哈德】战区玫瑰

哈利发现了一个令人尴尬的秘密。

非常、极其尴尬。

他懊恼地扯着头发，蹲在盥洗室的隔间里，双腿因为长久地蹲着而发麻。即使被人摔上的门早就停下了“嘎吱嘎吱”的晃悠声，代表从这个隔间出去的人早已远去，哈利还是不敢动作。

老实说，他不动更多的是因为他还沉浸在巨大的震撼里，总觉得自己陷入了什么奇怪的魔法幻境，而刚才他披着隐身衣看到的一切其实都是假的。

对，肯定是假的。

那怎么可能是真的？哈利揉了揉自己热烫的耳根，想起十分钟前看到的那一幕，喉咙里发出一声复杂的哀嚎。

白得仿佛珍珠一般的腿根，浅色稀疏的毛发下和它的主人一样会在皮薄处泛着粉色的阴茎，还有……被一双手颤巍巍拨开的两瓣小小的阴唇。

这就是哈利意外发现的秘密。

而这个秘密属于马尔福。

德拉科·马尔福！哈利心里暗骂一声，在这一瞬间甚至觉得自己像一个侵犯别人身体隐私的该死的偷窥狂。

他的本意只是想查清楚马尔福这个该死的混蛋在策划着什么阴谋诡计，他在活点地图上追踪了他那么久，好不容易才逮到他进了这个人迹罕至的盥洗室，无视了赫敏的警告一路跟着马尔福来到这里，躲进了最靠近马尔福的一个隔间，就是想听听马尔福在和桃金娘说些什么。

可是谁能想到，马尔福在和桃金娘意味不明地哭诉了一会儿后，竟然同样挤进了他所在的隔间！

而且二话不说就把裤子脱了下来。

哈利当时蹲坐在角落，正正面对着马尔福，还来不及庆幸自己披着隐形衣，就被那一片白晃得什么都想不起来了。

桃金娘还在门口神神叨叨地安慰着什么，马尔福咬着嘴唇，眼角还挂着两滴眼泪，脸颊不知道是因为生气还是什么一片通红，他攥着裤子，冲门外吼了一句：“别管我！反正没人能帮我！”

然后他就露出了那一片与任何人都不一样的地方，两片小小的肉闭合着，中间拖着一条很细的线，哈利脑袋一声嗡鸣，差点尖叫出声。

马尔福两根细长的手指拉住那根线往外扯，面对着他的哈利避无可避地看到一截白色的东西从那紧闭的洞口里被拉拽出来。

这一刻，眼前所有东西都像被施了放慢的咒语。

他的视野被那奇异的一幕占满了，他看到那东西出来时，被带得微微外翻的、红嫩的软肉在昏暗灯光下反射着微弱的水光，看到马尔福两根手指压着阴唇，给那东西更多出去的空间。

隐约之中，哈利不知是为什么，觉得喉头涨起了一个巨大的肿块，叫他难以呼吸。那个地方太小了，哈利曾经见过这种女性用品，马尔福用的比正常的尺寸还要小上很多，也短很多，但那也几乎是那个小口的极限了。

随着马尔福的动作，那涨满了整个洞口的东西终于全部被拔出来时，哈利才看到一点血红出现在指甲盖大小的地方。

这一幕荒诞极了，像极不真实的幻梦，但它又如此真实，是只要哈利伸出手，就能触碰到的真实。

马尔福匆匆看了手里的东西一眼，像是松了一口气，瘫在马桶上，喉咙里发出呜呜的哭声，也许是几秒钟，也许是几分钟，在他发泄情绪的这段时间里，他就这么露出自己最隐秘的地方，脆弱得一碰就碎。

哈利知道，他应该挪开眼睛——或许是闭上，这是任何正常人应该做出的反应，哪怕马尔福是个十足的混蛋，悄悄地不知道在为黑魔王做什么坏事，他也不是活该被人偷看下体的。

哈利心里清楚这一点，但诡异的是，他做不到。

马尔福那里就像有什么魔力一样，死死地吸住了他的视线，让他像个变态一样没办法移开眼睛。

“他妈的，波特。”马尔福突然低声呢喃，哈利吓了一大跳，下意识以为他被发现了，但随即他又看到，马尔福的手臂还横在脸上，刚才那一声更像是无意识的低语。

哈利古怪地看了他一眼，突然觉得这个空间真的太过逼仄狭小，连空气都不太充足。马尔福为什么要在这种时候叫他？

不过还没等他认真思考这个问题，马尔福就坐直身，抹着眼泪从口袋里掏出另一个白色的东西往内裤上贴好，并且快速地收拾好所有东西摔门离开。

事实上，在门被推开的时候，占据了哈利大部分思维的竟然是——马尔福那里真像雪地里绽放的一朵红玫瑰啊。

他真的应该听赫敏的话，停止当一个变态的跟踪狂的。但是事情已经无法挽回了。

自从那惊人的一幕映入他的眼底，马尔福这个人所代表的意义彻底被颠覆——从那一刻起，好像马尔福不再是马尔福，又的确是马尔福。他变得熟悉又陌生，过往那些所谓的争执和仇恨一瞬间变得轻飘飘起来，连带着它们所带来的仇恨，都被那震撼人心的一幕抹去。

不仅仅是因为他发现马尔福是个……有两套性器官的人。哈利在游魂一样走回格兰芬多塔时想。

而是因为，他发现过去对马尔福狂妄自大的印象被改变了。

那个过于典型的斯莱特林表现出了无比敏感脆弱的一面，他和哈利完全不像，但奇妙的，在听到马尔福哭诉着自己做不到的时候，哈利竟然对他有点感同身受。

而且……

那朵缓缓绽放的玫瑰又浮现在哈利脑海中，他呼吸急促了几分，感到自己脸颊再次升温。

他恍恍惚惚地回到了休息室，中间似乎赫敏叫住了他，没好气地教训了他一通，但哈利不太能听到她说话的内容，只是随便应了几声，就回到了自己的床上。

直到柔软的被子裹住他的身体，西蒙和罗恩讨论学校女孩子的声音传进耳朵，哈利才终于像是踩到了实地上，一行加大加粗的字浮在他整个脑海：

马尔福是双性人，而且还有月经！

“梅林的破袜子，”哈利捂住脸，再一次发出呻吟，“我不是故意的……”

***

尽管哈利一再告诫自己，不要再去监视马尔福了，但他总是没办法控制自己。

应该说，他以较之从前更胜几倍的程度观察马尔福。

在礼堂吃的每一顿饭，和斯莱特林上的每一堂课，包括每次马尔福单独行动时披着隐身衣的悄悄跟随。

不，这不是跟踪狂。

哈利坚定地否认这个指控，并且告诉自己，他只是更努力地想要找出马尔福做坏事的证据而已。

还有……关于马尔福和其他人不一样的证据。

“哈利，你真的越来越过份了！”赫敏忍无可忍地把书拍下，瞪着对面毫不掩饰地看着斯莱特林餐桌的哈利。

“什么？”哈利转过头，看到赫敏竖起来的眉毛，不明白她为什么又在生气。

“我告诉过你，你不该一直这样注意他，可你现在越来越严重了！”考虑到现在的环境，赫敏没有点明这个对象，但是她相信哈利明白她在说什么。

有吗？面对赫敏不满的控诉，哈利窘迫地看着自己的餐盘，似乎，他这一周以来确实比以往更注意马尔福了。

他会忍不住去看那个金发的斯莱特林的举止，看他说话的方式，甚至是咀嚼食物的次数。

想要从微末的细节找出自己从来没有注意过的、表现出马尔福与一般男性，或是女性不一样的地方。

这件事太过于有趣以至于他遗忘了之前占据他脑海的多数事情，他不再想着魁地奇，甚至是金妮。

这确实是有收获的，比如哈利知道了，马尔福拥有和赫敏不相上下的魔药成绩，甚至比赫敏更有天赋；马尔福比起魁地奇更喜欢骑扫帚在空中追逐的感觉，那时候他的眼睛在太阳下会变得闪闪发光；马尔福热衷于甜食，生气的时候，随着送进嘴里的蛋糕越多，他的眉头会越来越松；马尔福很喜欢收到礼物；只有斯莱特林少数几个人能叫他德拉科；他真的笑起来时眼睛不会像假笑时一样眯起来……

总之，从表面看，马尔福与所有男孩没有任何不同，和女孩也没有相同之处，如果不是巧合，他永远不会知道，马尔福藏着这样一个秘密。

一个巨大的，粉色的秘密。

很快，粉色蔓延到了哈利的梦里。

第一次，他梦到自己回到了那个昏暗的盥洗室，桃金娘的声音消失了，整个空间只有马尔福微弱的喘息声。哈利没有穿着隐身衣，他以绝对强势的姿态将马尔福固定在马桶上，做工良好的裤子掉在那节脚踝上，乳白色的大腿大张，露出那个小巧精致的洞口，漂亮的阴茎贴在小腹上，将几缕阴毛打湿，看起来淫靡又无助。

在此之前，哈利从没想过自己会觉得别人的阴茎“漂亮”。

马尔福小口地呼吸，头发散乱地搭在额前，一双灰蓝的眼睛亮得吓人，含着泪水哀求地看着哈利。

梦里的他不知为何，既能看到马尔福的眼睛，同时又能看到他幼嫩的穴口。保护着入口的薄肉被自己的手指分开，挨挨挤挤的红色软肉像蚌类的身体，柔嫩，又水分充沛，随着呼吸缓缓浮动。那道裂缝不过半指长，也许两根手指都塞不下，看着既可怜又可爱。

“波特……”马尔福用颤抖的声音说，“我好难过……”

然后哈利醒了。

惊恐地感受到自己内裤一片濡湿，梦里马尔福含泪的眼睛和异于常人的地方一次又一次出现在他眼前，挥不去又忘不掉。

哈利觉得羞耻极了，在用清洁咒除掉那罪恶的湿漉感后，他盯着床顶的黑暗想，不能再这样了。

他窥见了马尔福的秘密已经是件错事，他怎么能这么龌龊？即使马尔福在他的梦里是那么……好吧，诱人，但那只是他的幻想，真实的马尔福是他的敌人，如果有机会，那个斯莱特林会毫不犹豫地杀了自己。

哈利用这个理由告诫了自己很长一段时间，尽管他某些时候还是会忍不住去偷看马尔福，梦里也依然会出现那朵玫瑰，但他相信自己迟早会忘记那个意外，也忘记那个不一样的马尔福。

不过哈利没想到的是，马尔福足够敏锐去发现他的注视——从学期开始，只是最近他反常地把所有时间都花在这上面显然超过了马尔福忍耐的极限，像是压力堆积到一个临界点，某一次哈利在无人的走廊看到马尔福走来，下意识又将目光放在他脸上时，马尔福爆发了。

他用力地把哈利推到墙上，魔杖风一样袭来，抵着哈利的喉咙，咬着牙说：“波特，别再盯着我！”

他眼圈发红，像是极其疲惫，再一点点风吹草动都能让他崩溃了似的。

哈利靠在冰冷的石墙上，忍不住放轻了声音，“我没有。”

“圣人波特也学会撒谎了，”马尔福冷笑，阴狠地盯着他，哈利注意到他的指尖抖得很厉害，“不对，你本来就只是个道貌岸然的假圣人。”马尔福假笑着说，眼睛眯起来，像条冷冰冰的蛇。

他对着扎比尼和帕金森的时候几乎不会露出这个表情。

“听着，别再跟着我，否则我就——”

“你就怎么样？”哈利打断他，抓住马尔福的手腕，一用力就把他压在了墙上，冷声说：“你就杀了我吗？”

“对！”像是对哈利控制他的动作气急了，马尔福挣扎着恶狠狠地说，“他妈的，你这个该死的杂种，你怎么敢抓着我！我要杀了你，杀了你的泥巴种朋友，我要杀了你们所有人！”

这似乎证明了他梦里那个马尔福只是一个幻想，实际上，这个人还是一个狠毒的血统主义者。如果不是每说一个“杀”字，马尔福声音就颤抖一点的话。

不过那时候哈利没来得及注意到这个，他松开马尔福，也不知是气恼还是愤怒，他只想要打破马尔福这幅愚蠢的防备，把他鲜血淋漓的内脏扯出来，扔在地上，踩进泥里。

所以，哈利做下了一个错误的决定。

在他的脑子意识到之前，他的嘴就擅自开口，“你有什么资格看不起赫敏，你只是一个不男不女的怪物。”

空气突然寂静下来。哈利看到马尔福迅速睁大的眼睛，还有变得灰白难堪的脸，胸腔像是迅速塌陷，留下一滩酸苦的汁水。

“我……”哈利立刻就后悔了，他张了张嘴，嘴里苦涩得不像话，话到了嘴边却不知该说什么。

“你怎么知道的。”马尔福死死地咬着嘴唇，眼里泛着鲜红的血丝，“不，不重要，反正你就要死了！”

马尔福厉声大喊，举起魔杖向哈利发射恶咒，在狭窄的走廊里，魔咒发出来的光来回反射，哈利不停闪躲，同时也用咒语回击阻挡。他想向马尔福解释，却在咒语的间隙里看到马尔福看着他的眼神。

那是纯粹的憎恶，还有赤裸的恨意。

突然间，哈利就明白了，自己无论再说什么都没有意义了。

对马尔福来说，在他说出那句话的时候，他就是马尔福永远的仇人。

“我从不以自己为耻，我父母从不允许这么做，”在哈利滚到墙角躲过马尔福的恶咒时，他听对方咬牙切齿地说，“但没人能因此羞辱我！”

话音一落，又是一个恶咒打在哈利藏身的地方。

这里的动静太大，哈利已经听到好几个学生大呼小叫着去通知教师，但马尔福的咒语越来越快，在看到哈利又一次挡下咒语时，他眼里闪过一抹怒火，随即高举魔杖喊道：

“钻心剜——”

“神锋无影！”

哈利喊出这个在课本一瞥而过的咒语，然后看到马尔福仿佛被无形的刀刃击中，那双眼睛一下变得灰暗。

他像是不敢相信地低头看了看自己的胸口，嘴唇张开一条缝，茫然地看向哈利。

血就像劣质恐怖电影的特效一样喷涌而出，几道深可见骨的血口横在他的胸膛，哈利尖叫一声，扔下魔杖跑上前接住马尔福跌落的身体。

“不……不，不，马尔福，不！”哈利慌乱地看到血源源不断地涌出马尔福的身体，他大脑空白，全身抖得不像样，恐惧占据了他，灵魂像是漂浮在外，不敢相信眼前发生的一切。

“让开！”一只手猛地推开他，斯内普严厉地呵斥着，同时检查起马尔福的状况。

“救救他，教授，救救他！”哈利颤抖着说，他的手上还沾着黏腻的血液，它们来自马尔福，地上那个脸色灰白、随时就要死去的，十分钟前还用魔杖威胁他的马尔福。

哈利想吐，他觉得这股血腥味像一张巨大的网，把他包裹在其中，叫他呼吸不得，心脏剧痛。

不该这样的。哈利大口喘息，斯内普眼神复杂地看了他一眼，低下头念出一段优美的咒语，魔杖游走在马尔福的伤口上，流出的血液随着魔杖移动的轨迹回流，那些可怖的伤口似乎也渐渐缩小。

在哈利的记忆里，他晕过去前最后的记忆，就是斯内普扶起人事不省的马尔福离开的画面。

从那以后，哈利再也没和马尔福接触过。

偶尔眼神接触，马尔福也会迅速缩回去，像是害怕哈利一样。

这样或许是最好的。哈利收回视线，不再把目光投向斯莱特林。

战争的前奏一刻不停，或许那段时间哈利心中曾悄悄地生长出什么，但现在它都不会再有继续的可能了。

哈利的梦里仍然会出现马尔福，只是场景不再局限于那小小的盥洗室，浑身是血的他和微笑的他交替出现，但随着时间的逝去，和逃亡生活的开始，频率也渐渐降低下来。

或许这样才是最好的。

玫瑰留在他的梦里，直到所有不可能的梦境都被时间焚毁。

说到底，这一切都只是个意外，在哈利还没真正意识到那朵玫瑰意味着什么的时候，它就注定要枯萎。

直到被食死徒抓住送到马尔福庄园前，哈利一直都是这么想的。

贝拉特里克斯大叫着让人来辨认哈利身份，屋子里每个食死徒脸上都散发着兴奋的光芒，只有一个人不一样。

哈利隔着肿胀的眼皮看到站在不远处的马尔福。

他看起来比哈利离开霍格沃茨时更瘦，也比天文台和邓布利多对峙时更苍白，他像是一道绷紧的弦，稍一用力就会崩断。

马尔福左手的食指和拇指在裤缝边像要打响指一样摩挲着，眼睛无神地看着地毯，在哈利观察他的那段时间里，他知道这代表着马尔福正处于极度的恐惧和挣扎中。

“过来！德拉科！”贝拉特里克斯疯狂的声音就在耳边，“看看他，看看他是不是波特！”

那双灰蓝的眼睛被强迫压在离哈利几厘米的地方，淡淡的木质香充盈在哈利鼻尖，上一次他感到自己被这个气味包围时，是在那间狭小的盥洗室隔间。

即使哈利非常相信赫敏的蜇人咒，他也知道，马尔福第一眼就认出了自己。

他知道马尔福不会替他隐瞒，哈利毫不意外，可一旦他暴露了，赫敏和罗恩对于食死徒来说就没了作用，哈利不能让他们陷入这样的局面。

“我，我不知道……”

突然，马尔福的低声呢喃就像一道闪电，狠狠地劈中了哈利，他猛地睁大眼，想要看见马尔福的表情，但他躲开了，看着另一边低声说：“我不确定……”

他怎么可能不确定？

哈利突然想笑，即使化成了灰他和马尔福都能认出对方来，一年级哈利就能隔着夜色和雾蒙蒙的玻璃认出一闪而过的马尔福，他会不确定哈利是谁？这简直是马尔福撒过最蠢的谎话！

早就封存起来的玫瑰得了一点微末的滋养就又开始肆意生长起来，在风餐露宿的逃亡里，在一次次寻找魂器不得的沮丧里，在好几次命悬一线的战斗里，它始终缓慢但坚定地生长着。

它经历了好几次迅猛的生长期，一次是山楂木魔杖躺在手心如臂指使时；两次是有求必应屋马尔福在他的质问下撇开眼睛，和马尔福大火中搂紧他腰时；还有一次，是在整个黑白巫师阵营的注视下，马尔福朝他飞奔过来，山楂木魔杖随着一声“波特”落在他掌心时。

玫瑰顺利活过了战火，在灰烬中抽芽长大，它在今后会有更多生长的机会，直到变得坚不可摧。

哈利站在桥上，手里握着冬青木和山楂木，马尔福跟在纳西莎身后离开了战场，哈利静静地看着，在那头明亮的金发消失前，他看到马尔福回头看了他一眼。

哈利笃定，他一定能摘下他的玫瑰。


End file.
